Harry Potter and The Slayer
by Brigetta
Summary: Harry is 16 he finds out more about his powers, his family and a surprise......REVIEW PLEASE!


****

A new Era.

__

"Take me instead, Harry is too young!" Lily Potter cried desperately trying to cover her baby boy, "I said step aside you foolish little girl, If you do not I will simply take you both!" Voldermort yelled pushing past the young Lily Potter, who moments ago saw her husband crumple in an un-marking murder, she would not let this horrible creature take her son as well. "I beg you! Take me spare my son!" She tried desperately once more to reach out to her son, sitting in his crib highly occupied with a simple dot on the wall when Voldermort uttered the words that detached Harry Potter from his parents "Avada Kedavra!" with one silent scream, Lily Potter crumpled to the ground as Voldermort turned to his youngest victim ***TAP RATAP!* **and walked slowly almost as though in a ***TAP TAP TAP!*** funeral ***TAP TAP! SCREEEEEEEECH!***

Harry Potter work up from this familiar dream to the scratching, screeching and tapping of his snowy owl Hedwig. As he crossed his small room of number 4 Privet Dr Harry could not think for the life of him why his owl was carrying such a large parcel, then Harry realised, today he was 16! Not a large number at all but just big enough for him to look back in awe at all the crazy stunts he had pulled over the last 5 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

As Harry pulled his exhausted looking owl into his bedroom window, Harry received the usual morning wake up call from his delightful Aunt Petunia "Up you sack of potatoes, breakfast is cooked!" Harry moaned at the thought of another "Iron building" breakfast, the result of his cousin Dudley recent wrestling win and his coach saying that Dudley needed to bulk up more before going for the inter-school all England wrestling champion titles held in 4 months.

As Harry thought about the pathetic excuse for a breakfast down stairs, he started to open the package Hedwig had bought him. Inside he found a letter each from Hermione and Ron, a letter with rough writing that could only belong to Hagrid ,a neater more refined written letter he didn't know who from and 4 separate packages varying in size. 

Curiosity took the better of Harry and he tore into the mystery letter and package and skimmed straight to the bottom where a signature was scrawled, Harry recognised the signature at once as that of Professor Lupin, Harry read the letter quickly as it contained the usual questions and advice and he tore into his package, as oddly shaped ,slightly pointy box containing inside a variety of Honeyduke chocolates and 2 miniature books of disguise and recognising a foe. Harry smiled at the thought of one of his fathers oldest friends and decided he would write and thank him for the present. Next Harry ripped into Rons letter and parcel, discovering a Weasleys Wizarding Snivelling Snack box, with a note saying "_Transfiguration here we come!", _and a state-of-the-art firebolt horizontal stand signed by the Irish International league side. Harry was pleased to hear that Percy Weasley had apologised to the entire family for his behaviour and that Harry was invited to come and stay at the orders headquarters in 3 days time.

Next was Hermione's present and letter, the parcel was rectangular shaped, leading Harry to believe that it was probably a book of some sort, but when Harry lifted the parcel to be unwrapped, he found it unusually light for such a rather large looking parcel, but when he unwrapped it, Harry found inside a wand servicing kit, with potions to help a vibrating wand, a malfunctioning wand, a sparking wand and basically every other problem a wand could have , there was a potion recipe for it in the box, Harry admired the beautiful handcrafted kit before setting it down to read Hermione's letter which was rather thick, but as Harry read he found that the only reason it was think was because it was full of Hermione's anxiety attacks about OWL results that were due in a week. Harry smiled as he set down the letter and headed on to the last but not least parcel belonging to the grounds keeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid. As he tore open the brown paper he was glad to see that the present looked reasonably normal and harmless, in fact it looked like a normal hand mirror, puzzled Harry stared at the mirror, and turning it over in his hands Harry found an inscription on the back in English, it looked rather new compared to the tarnished look of the handle, Harry read the inscription out loud:

__

For those who wish to find what's lost

To you it is dear and a great cost.

In this mirror,

There lies some of the three

You hold dear to you, 

But will never again see.

But we warned,

Their image is just a reminder,

They have past on now,

This link is not a 2 worlds binder.

Puzzled, Harry turned the mirror over again and almost died of shock when, out of the mirror stared the young faces of his mother, father and Sirius.

Harry stood there for what seemed like hours as the three faces in front of him burst out laughing at the sight of Harry's shocked expression.


End file.
